It's About Time
by Faye Scott
Summary: Putting back together what should have never been taken apart. Liason. and some Sam and Sonny
1. The Beginning of The End

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.  
  
Note: I love liason, I hate that Jason and Liz were split. I want to throttle the writers for the whole Rick Liz thing. Courtney fans beware; I'm no Barbie doll. Sonny didn't fight for Jason to break up with Courtney; he encouraged the relationship, anything for his baby sister, despite what it did to Elizabeth. Jason and Courtney have always had a rough relationship, fighting about everything, including his job. Elizabeth isn't pregnant and she left Rick for good after the whole panic room incident and then left town. No one's heard from her since.  
  
This picks up where the story left off on 4/12/04  
  
Through the pain in his head he struggled to wake. He could feel the spot where she hit him; he'd have a nasty bump on his head soon enough. He winced when he turned his head too quickly. Slowly, he propped himself up on his elbow, taking stock of the room and blinking back a wave of nausea. Courtney and Alcazar were gone.  
  
He wasn't surprised. He saw through her recommitment earlier, he knew better. She hadn't been the same Courtney in a long time. He knew she was letting Alcazar use her docks. Apparently he hadn't given Faith all his territory.  
  
Jason still had trouble believing it. He knew the facts; he knew Courtney was working with Alcazar against him and Sonny; he knew Alcazar was using Carly; he knew Courtney was O.K. with that, but he didn't understand any of it.  
  
And Sonny, he was too busy with his personal life to see anything anymore. It was dangerous to work for him. Sure, Jason's job was dangerous; it called for him to risk his life. But now the orders he was following were coming from a man he barely recognized anymore. It'd been a long time since he had fully trusted Sonny, and the situation hadn't been improving. Ever since Luis showed up, and then Lorenzo, Sonny was off.  
  
As Jason tried to push through the fog in his mind he got to his feet and went over to sit on Carly's couch, not hearing the door close behind him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Jason looked behind him to see Sonny, he bowed his head in preparation for what he knew was coming. "Hey."  
  
"Carly showed up at the pent house with the boys. Turns out Alcazar told her he placed the bomb in my limo and she knocked him out and has had him locked in the basement." Sonny said coming over to sit next to Jason, only after grabbing himself a scotch from the wet bar.  
  
"That sounds like Carly."  
  
"Aren't you going to go down and take care of Alcazar?"  
  
"He's not downstairs." Jason rubbed his hands over his face, not knowing how to do this.  
  
"Why isn't he downstairs?"  
  
Because your sister is a traitorous whore. But he couldn't say that.  
  
"He's with Courtney." The look on Sonny's face encouraged him to explain more. "I don't know what happened, or when, but Courtney hasn't been herself for a long time. She doesn't talk to me anymore, hell we are getting divorced. But, she, Sonny she's working with Alcazar. He still has a lot of his territory; he's been using her docks. He's been using Carly to get to you. He wants to destroy you. I followed Courtney here, the basement flooded and she got Alcazar out, I tried to take over and she hit me on the head with something, I don't know what. They're gone Sonny." Jason waited for it.  
  
Sonny stood up, gripping his glass tightly.  
  
"When the fuck were you planning on telling me Jase? After he'd destroyed me? What the hell were you thinking?" Sonny yelled.  
  
"I was thinking you didn't trust me about Rick, so why would you trust me about this." Jason countered.  
  
"You're not gonna let that one go anytime soon are you? Jesus Jase! She's my little sister for Christ's sake! She's your fucking wife! You just let all this happen? You let that bastard get to her?"  
  
"I didn't let anything happen. In case you hadn't noticed I've had a lot going on the lately. Maybe if you weren't so busy messing with Sam's head you'd notice what was going on around you."  
  
"Dammit Jason. Leave Sam out of this. This is business; she's not a part of it. This was something you should have taken care of. You fucked up." Sonny said filling another glass.  
  
"Glad to see you're not blaming yourself for everything anymore." Jason's sarcasm caused a Sonny to turn around sharply and throw his glass at Jason, missing of course. "Nice shot, why don't you try again?"  
  
"You didn't keep me informed on what was going on."  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"When did you get like this?" Sonny asked, anger gone and now just confusion.  
  
"When did I get like what?"  
  
"When did you get to hate me?"  
  
It started when you had me lying to the woman I loved-love. "I don't hate you Sonny, I just don't know what I can tell you anymore." When I wanted to go after her and you wanted me to move on to your sister.  
  
"We need to find them."  
  
"I've had Max tailing her, and Jacob's watching the airports, buses and trains. They won't get anywhere without us knowing." Jason said sighing, couldn't spend too much time on their friendship could he? Before Sonny could respond Jason's phone rang. "Morgan....O.K.....you know what to do.....no, let Sonny deal with that....Thanks Jake." Jason closed his phone and looked up at his boss. "That was Jacob, he's got Courtney and Alcazar. He'll kill him, do what you want with Courtney, just have her sign these." Jason said handing Sonny an envelope.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Divorce papers. Have her sign them and then have Justus file them."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Travel, I need to get out of here."  
  
"Jase-"  
  
"No Sonny, don't. I've done so much for you since I came back. I married a heartless bitch, Sonny. I've lost you, I've lost Courtney," I've lost Liz , "fix your marriage, take care of your sons, do what you want with Alcazar and Courtney, I need to be gone for awhile." Jason walked by Sonny without waiting for a response, out the door and onto his motorcycle. He was gone. 


	2. No Goodbyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's Penthouse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carly just stared at Sonny in disbelief. It was too unreal. Courtney, her best friend, wasn't capable of this. She was too kind hearted, too sincere. She wasn't vindictive. But she knew it wasn't true. Carly looked back at Courtney's behavior lately, she seemed extra jumpy, giving half-explanations for where she'd been, or who was on the phone. She hadn't been the same Courtney since she left Jason. She wandered over to the couch before looking at Sonny so lost and confused.  
  
"Where's Jason?" She asked, sounding like a frightened child.  
  
"He left."  
  
"What do you mean, Sonny? 'He left.' What does that mean?!" Her anger with Courtney and Alcazar was getting the better of her.  
  
"I mean Jacob called saying that he had Courtney and Alcazar and Jason left me to deal with them. I don't know where he went. I don't know when he'll be back. He's abandoned me!" Sonny shouted, reaching for the bottle like he always did.  
  
No, he's abandoned me. I don't have Sonny anymore; he's left me for that slut. I don't have Alcazar, he's with Courtney, and soon he'll be dead. And Courtney.... But Jason, Jason would never leave me, he would just up and LEAVE, not when I need him most. It couldn't be true.  
  
Neither of them heard Sam when she came in, they were too consumed in their own thoughts. She entered tentatively, not sure what was going on.  
  
"Sonny?" Sam asked cautiously.  
  
He looked at her, some relief washing over him at the sight of her. He couldn't deal with Carly, but he wouldn't have to deal with all this alone. Everyone hated her, thought she shouldn't be in his life. They thought he was just using her, maybe he was, but not like they thought. She didn't lie to him. She didn't try to fix everything. She trusted him. She was fun. She understood that he needed his space; she didn't ask him for anything he couldn't give. Yes, she was good for him.  
  
"I have to go take care of some business, I'll try not to be too late." He walked over and gave her a kiss on the lips before grabbing his jacket and preparing to leave. Before walking out he turned back to Carly. "You should go home." And with that he walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Carly's Cottage~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She'd just tucked the boys into bed, explaining to them that they'd see their father another day, before curling up in her own bed. Courtney's betrayal hurt, but in retrospect it made sense...she was never really one of them. But Alcazar was different. Jason insisted she was still in love with Sonny, and a part of her was and always would be, but she was also in love with Alcazar. He didn't yell at her. He didn't accuse her of always screwing up. He was kind to her and now he was going to die. She knew it had to be done, he'd gone to far with the bomb, but that didn't mean she wouldn't grieve for him. But there would be no one to comfort her in her grief. She wrapped the blankets around her as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nowhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He didn't say goodbye to anyone he just left. Jason hadn't even bothered to pack any clothes, he could buy them when he got where he was going. Not that he knew where he was going; he just needed to get away. He hadn't really been able to think in a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd just gone out for a ride just for the hell of it. Courtney never really liked riding, not that he relished having her ride with him, it didn't feel right.  
  
Jason hadn't talked to anyone in a long time either. Courtney preferred to do the talking, and, though he denied it for the longest time, there wasn't very much he wanted to tell her. He could have talked to Carly but she'd had so much going on lately. It seemed just one disaster after another. It was the same with Sonny, who was just becoming more and more self-involved. When was the last time he asked Jason how he was doing? He couldn't remember.  
  
So he was leaving for his own sanity, going eighty down the road with no particular direction. He just needed to get somewhere and feel safe. That's when he knew where he was head.... 


	3. Loose Ends

O.K. this will be quick because I don't really care about it but it must be done and I just want to get it over with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Safe House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny walked into the bare room where Alcazar was being held. His face was a stone mask, something he'd learned from Jason. But he was not indifferent to the man chained to a chair before him he hated him.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up. So this is it? I'm going to die? What will Carly think of that?" Alcazar asked, playing on Sonny's attachment to his wife, his only protection.  
  
Sonny smiled, "I don't give a flying fuck what Carly will think. In case you hadn't heard, we're divorced. And yes, this is it you are going to die. I'm done playing games with you, and there's nothing stopping me."  
  
"Well, I suppose Jason is excited about this."  
  
"Jason's not here. This is between you and me. Johnny!" Sonny yelled for his man. Johnny scurried in handing Sonny his gun. "Go to hell Alcazar." Were his last words before aiming at Alcazar and pulling the trigger, leaving a bullet right between his eyes. "Clean up this mess." He ordered Johnny before walking out of the room and standing in front of the door across the hall.  
  
Sonny sighed as he felt the weights on his shoulders settle in. This was what he was really dreading. Dealing with Alcazar was easy, but this was different. He couldn't very well kill his sister. He didn't bother knocking before turning the knob and entering the room.  
  
Courtney was a mess. Her clothes were disheveled, her hair was all over the place and she was pacing. She didn't like being trapped. She knew she was in trouble, but she also knew Sonny wouldn't kill her. As he entered the room her anger grew.  
  
"Let's get this over with O.K.? You're pissed off. Fine. I don't really care. You're not going to kill me and I'm not going to apologize so let me go and we'll all go about our business." Courtney said, folding her arms over her chest and staring at Sonny defiantly.  
  
"Shut up!" Sonny's angry voice stunned Courtney. "Sit." She sat. "I don't know what happened with you, frankly I don't care. Apparently all my siblings hate me and that's just fine. You're no better than Rick." Courtney seethed at that. "The difference is while he was a worthy adversary you're nothing more than a spoiled little brat. You're right, I'm not going to kill you, but I'm not letting you go. You're moving away from here. I'm sending guard with you to keep an eye on you. You'll stay away from my family and me. Don't cross me again." Sonny said turning to leave.  
  
"Do you really think it's that easy? I'm not like everyone else in this fucked up town. I don't bow down before the mighty Sonny Corinthos. You can order me around all you want but I'm not going anywhere!" She screamed.  
  
"Don't piss me off you stupid little bitch." He said before closing the door. 


	4. Old Friends

O.K. Now for the good stuff! (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Italy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked along the sand feeling the warmth of the sun on her back as the waves tickled her feet. She loved it here. When she left Port Charles there was only one place she could go and she'd traveled all over Italy. She sat down on the quiet beach remembering.  
  
It'd been a long time since she left but she never thought of going back. This was where she belonged. She rubbed a shell tenderly as she listened to the crashing of the waves and the cries of birds. It wasn't long before her skin began to prickle as though someone was watching her. She wasn't alarmed because the tingling of awareness told her who it was.  
  
"How'd you find me?" Elizabeth asked without turning around to face her visitor.  
  
"Where else would you be?"  
  
She smiled at that and stood to face her old friend. She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight. His arms folded around her and she was again reminded of how much bigger he was than her; she fit in his arms perfectly.  
  
"Jason." She said breathing in his scent she'd missed for so long. He smelled like leather and sweat. He smelled like a man.  
  
"I've missed you." He said pulling away to look into her face. The sun reflected light off the red stone around Elizabeth's neck. But no...it wasn't a stone; it was a piece of glass. He smiled.  
  
She took his hand and they began strolling along the beach. Neither said anything as they walked along, they didn't need to. It was enough just to be there. Soon the light started to change and the air became colder. Elizabeth started leading him towards her house. It wasn't anything fancy, it only had a bedroom, kitchen and living room, and a bathroom of course, but it suited her. She liked to sit out on the porch and paint.  
  
When they entered her home Jason's eyes roamed over the place. There was art supplies on the tables, and a few chairs were holding canvases. Against the left wall was a couch, no, THE couch, the same couch from her studio, he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not that bad, and it's not like I was expecting company." Elizabeth said in protest.  
  
"I'm not laughing at the mess." He said. She looked at him with questioning eyes and he pointed towards the couch. "I've never seen someone so attached to a couch that is so uncomfortable."  
  
"Not many people have a couch with so many memories." She said as she wandered into the kitchen. "I'm not much of a cook but I've got plenty of food, cold pizza, sandwiches, mac and cheese..."she trailed off.  
  
"Anything but soup." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She was surprised by how close he was to her; she thought he was still in the living room. They hadn't been together in a long time but he still made her feel like so nervous, like her heart would jump out of her chest. Not that they were ever really together. Just when they started to get close she walked out and he found Barbie.  
  
"How's Courtney?" She asked, moving away from him and pulling out the box of pizza from the fridge. "Sorry I left before the wedding." When she turned around Jason's face had closed off and she could kick herself for asking. "Never mind, don't answer." She grabbed her piece and headed into the living room, settling down on the couch with her legs curled under her.  
  
Jason stood in the kitchen for a moment after she left. He expected her to ask about Courtney, and while he didn't care about her anymore it still stung to think of all that happened. What's more, it stung to think that he left Liz for her. He grabbed a slice and followed Elizabeth into the living room, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"We're in the middle of a divorce."  
  
"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said instantly, it was the knee-jerk reaction everyone always had to that statement, but really, she wasn't sorry at all.  
  
"Don't be, I'm not. She got into it with Alcazar, and plotted against Sonny and me. It's a long story, but we're over." They were quiet while they ate their pizza. It wasn't an awkward silence though it never was with them.  
  
"So, how long are you staying in Italy?" Elizabeth asked when she finished, deciding not to press the Courtney issue though she secretly wanted to throttle the bitch.  
  
"I don't know. I just needed to get out of Port Charles, away from those people. I needed to be with someone I could trust, so I took the first plane out and came looking for you." He had to stifle a yawn at the end of his confession.  
  
Liz giggled, "Jet-lags a bitch isn't it? C'mon you can sleep it off in my room, we can talk later." She got up and offered him her hand.  
  
"Actually, could I sleep here? I've kinda missed this thing."  
  
"Suit yourself, let me grab some blankets." Liz pulled a blanket and pillow out of the closet and came over to tuck Jason in. "Goodnight Jase." She said before heading to her own bed.  
  
"'Night Liz."  
  
That's it for now! Read and Review!!! PLEASE!!!!( 


	5. Anything's Possible

Author's Note: Thank You DaiseyStar for being the first to give me encouraging words, I was afraid there were too many Journey fans on this site and I would get a lot of angry feedback! ( But now I'm brave enough to continue with my story. And I apologize for my Italian, I'm using an online translator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pool Hall in Italy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz led Jason into the dark pool hall, he in his classic jeans and a black t-shirt while she had donned some faded flares to match her light blue tank top.  
  
"Ciao Antonio, due birre." *Hello Antonio, two beers. * Elizabeth called as she grabbed two pool cues from the wall.  
  
"You almost sound like a native." Jason smirked.  
  
"Don't you start, not everyone has your flare for languages, but I live here and I think I speak pretty good Italian." She pouted back as she handed him the cue.  
  
"Your Italian is fine." He said capturing her eyes and not letting go, causing Liz moved away nervously, there were those damned butterflies again.  
  
"Are you breaking or am I?" she asked while racking the balls.  
  
"It's always more amusing when you do." He said dodging her glare by taking a swig of his beer.  
  
Liz sent the balls flying, landing a stripe in the corner pocket, causing Jason to choke a little on his beer. She saw his raised eyebrows through the corner of her eyes, and she only smiled as she set up her next shot. She sank three more before her mark was slightly off.  
  
"Nice of you to let me join the game." Jason said taking stock of the table.  
  
"You're the one that wanted me to break."  
  
"I was under the impression that you suck. You didn't tell me you've been practicing." He responded as he sent the white ball sailing and landing his own solid in a pocket.  
  
"You didn't ask. I'm gonna grab another beer, you want one?" she asked.  
  
"That's O.K. I'm still working on my first." He said, making another shot.  
  
"Suit yourself." Liz headed over to the bar. "Tesoro di Antonio, potrei avere altra birra?" * Antonio darling, could I have another beer? *  
  
"Naturalmente il mio amore. Chi noi il muscolo?" * Of course my love. Who's the muscle? * Antonio said opening another beer for the petite brunette.  
  
"Un amico anziano." * An old friend. *  
  
"Gioco piacevole." * Play nice. * he warned.  
  
"Sempre." * Always. * she grinned and returned to Jason who was sinking another shot.  
  
"When I left you, there were significantly more balls on the table." She said sternly.  
  
"Well I had to occupy my time somehow. I got the impression you'd be awhile." He responded as he made another shot. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at the hint of jealousy in Jason's voice.  
  
"What, Antonio? I tried already, I'm not his type."  
  
"Then he's an idiot." Jason said focusing his attention on the task at hand.  
  
"Or he's gay." She said, smiling as he cursed when he didn't hit his mark. "Thank you, I'll be taking it from here." She said as she bumped Jason aside with her hip and began systematically clearing the table. "So, you still haven't told me what's happening in Port Charles. How's Sonny? Francis?"  
  
"Francis is O.K. for now, he's been going around with Johnny's sister. You can imagine how well that's going over."  
  
"Of course. What is it with guys and blondes anyhow? It's like they can't think properly when they're around them." Jason cringed at that.  
  
"That was slightly passive aggressive."  
  
Elizabeth looked up horrified at what she'd implied, "Jason, I didn't, I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that like it sounded."  
  
"It's O.K. don't worry about it." He said not meeting her eyes. "You gonna play?"  
  
"Right, yes, O.K." she turned here attention back to the game; she only had one more shot before the eight ball, she made it of course, and then the eight ball, with no problem.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to stop letting you win." Jason said.  
  
"Don't even start Morgan, I beat you fair and square." She laughed punching him in the arm.  
  
"You never did before, what makes you think you did now?" he countered, grabbing her fist as she swung at him again.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you you're a brat? C'mon, let's get out of here." She said twisting her hand so it was holding his and pulled him towards the door. "Arrivederci Antonio."  
  
"Arrivederci bello."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz pulled Jason along and into a quiet restaurant. It wasn't anything fancy; it reminded him a lot of Kelly's actually. He took in the comfortable atmosphere and smells of the kitchen. This was definitely the Italian Kelly's leave Liz to find it. She pulled him into a booth and flipped over the cup in front of him as a waitress came over.  
  
"Prenderà il suo nero del caffè. Mangeremo due hamburger con formaggio e lattuga, nessun pomodori e una piastra delle fritture." * He will take his coffee black. We will have two hamburgers with cheese and lettuce, no tomatoes, and a plate of fries. * "E mangerò un cappuccino." * and I will have a cappuccino. * Elizabeth ordered, not noticing that that her left hand still held Jason's right.  
  
"Not big on Italian food?" He asked sipping at his coffee.  
  
"I can eat it anytime, with you here I'm craving some food from home." She said breathing becoming harder as his thumb lightly traced the back of her hand.  
  
"You don't visit, you don't call. Did you keep in contact with anyone while you've been away?"  
  
"Grams knows I'm here. We talk on the phone sometimes and I send her letters. I just had to get away after the whole Rick thing. There was nothing left for me in Port Charles."  
  
"So you came to Italy." He said looking at her alabaster skin.  
  
"So I came to Italy."  
  
Blue met blue and their eyes were locked. Since she'd been away she thought he couldn't possibly be as beautiful as she remembered him. But there he was and as it turned out her memory didn't do him justice. Their food came and Liz was relieved and both disappointed as she turned her eyes away, but he didn't let go of her hand.  
  
They ate in silence. Elizabeth was as always, completely absorbed in her food and Jason marveled at how little she had changed. But at the same time he knew she wasn't the same Elizabeth. She was stronger, more confident. She wasn't the Elizabeth that had left so long ago, but the Elizabeth he had known back in the days he spent in her studio, without the complication of Lucky.  
  
"You should come back some time. Sonny would love to see you, and you have to know how much Emily misses you." * I've missed you. * He said breaking the quiet.  
  
"I know. I don't know why I haven't yet. I guess I just wasn't ready."  
  
"And now?" he asked looking at her as she picked at the fries.  
  
Her eyes glanced up at him. "Now anything's possible."  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!( 


	6. Bedroom Confessions

Author's Note: I wasn't entirely sure if I would put Sonny and Carly back together or not when I started it, but I've decided that I won't. I like his new relationship with Sam, so here's a little lovin', enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Port Charles; Sonny's Pent House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You miss him don't you?"  
  
Sonny turned in Sam's arms to look at her. She was beautiful, that much was obvious. But she wasn't just beautiful. She was a spitfire. He guessed that's what he went for in women, Brenda and Carly were both passionate and unpredictable, but Sam was different. She didn't snoop like they did. She respected his space, but she wasn't indifferent to him. She knew he missed his friend.  
  
"Of course I do. He was my best friend, my business partner, my brother-in-law." He answered her reaching for her hand and twisting her fingers in his own.  
  
"Was? From what you told me it didn't sound like he was severing all ties with you." She said reaching out to stroke his face; her fingers lingered by his ear before dropping down to his shoulder and resting there.  
  
"He said he was getting out of town for awhile. That could mean he'll be gone from a weak to a year. But I wouldn't blame him if he never came back." He trailed off but Sam's concerned eyes urged him on. He readjusted them so that he was on his back while she lay across his chest. He twirled her thick, silky hair in his fingers before continuing. "I take him for granted. I call him my best friend, but I'm not HIS best friend. I've failed him so many times. I slept with his girlfriend and knocked her up. I didn't look out for Liz like I said I would with the whole Lucky thing, and then when he came back again I pushed him to end things with Liz so he could be with my little sister, my sister who was so sweet and innocent and had a crush on him. I barely knew her but somehow she became more important than the man who has proved himself to be better than a brother on more than one occasion. Hell, Liz was like a sister to me too, but after the whole fake death thing she was hurt, and I didn't try to make amends. I chucked her aside for a girl that would in the end betray me. I guess I deserved it. I betrayed Jason, I betrayed Liz. In so many ways I betrayed Carly." He felt her pull away at that. "Don't Sam, I don't mean with you. We didn't have a good marriage. I didn't treat her right. You need to know that. You need to know what a son-of-a-bitch I really am. I'm not good for anyone. I'm a selfish bastard. Don't start caring about me."  
  
"Thanks for the warning but it's a little late for that." She said before pressing herself against him and kissing him.  
  
He responded to her touch and leaned into her kiss. Her skin felt so soft in his hands. He thought again of how beautiful she was as she slipped his hand over her breast and pulled her closer to him. She moved to straddle him and rubbed against his hardening member arousing a groan from him. She only smiled as she began kissing his neck and the sensitive spot behind his ear. He moved his hands along her body, feeling every inch of her. He slipped his hand between her thighs causing her to gasp. He stroked her outside as she lost focus on his neck and her eyes clouded over. Sonny pulled her lips down to him as he pushed his fingers inside her. She moaned and he could feel her restlessness but he wouldn't give her what he knew she wanted. She pulled away and tried to move their bodies. He could see the begging in her eyes. He turned Sam onto her back attacking her throat as he continued to move his fingers within in her. Her hands raked over his back.  
  
"Sonny," she gasped, "please."  
  
He couldn't deny her any longer and as he grabbed a condom and moved inside of her he could feel her tighten around him. His eyes never left hers as he moved in and out. He could feel himself losing control but he held on. He wanted to do this for her, he needed to do this for her and as he felt her release he smiled to himself kissing her one more time before going over himself. When they finished Sam held onto Sonny, not letting him get off of her.  
  
"Don't leave me." She whispered in his neck, it was barely audible.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	7. Sandy Beaches

Author's Note: Thanks for the encouragement, it's always welcome! ( And now we'll pick up a few days after the pool hall....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Beach~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've missed this." Liz said, leaning back on her elbows as the sun set around them.  
  
He'd been there almost a week but she still couldn't believe it. She'd left ten months earlier thinking she'd never see him again, but there he was. Making her feel all those things she always felt with him nearby, the uncertainty, unexplainable happiness, lightheadedness, well maybe that last one was the beers they'd been drinking for the past hour. Still, his presence was definitely having an effect on her, and she liked it.  
  
"What have you missed?" Jason asked, a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Sitting back and drinking a few beers with a good friend in silence.... I'm sorry, you know." Jason only turned towards her, his confusion obvious. "About leaving."  
  
He shrugged, "You were entitled. Rick ruined your life, and you and I both know that had you stayed in Port Charles you would have been too busy pretending to be fine to deal with how you were really feeling."  
  
"I wasn't talking about then."  
  
Jason took a long swig of his beer and stared out across the ocean before turning to her again, "I'm sorry too, but we both made mistakes and there's no taking them back. Yes, the distance between us killed me but we're passed that and we're here now so let's not get into it." He took her hand before finishing. I never stopped caring about you and I never will. You're my friend for life whether you want to be or not."  
  
She smiled at that, "I want to be your friend Jase, but I want to be a good friend. If you're not ready to tell me that's fine but don't shut me out, what happened in Port Charles that brought you to me?"  
  
He didn't speak for a long time and Elizabeth assumed he wasn't going to answer her. She finished her beer and moved to start packing up before he stopped her.  
  
"We were wrong not to tell you about Sonny's 'death'. I was wrong. I was wrong to listen to Sonny, to let him tell me how to live my life, to let him push me towards Courtney. But I never thought it would have ended like it did. Not long after you left Lorenzo kidnapped her and since she came back she hasn't been the same. She was like a stranger, but I thought I loved her. We got married, I thought it would fix the rift between us but it only added to our problems. I couldn't talk to Sonny about any of it, she's his sister, and you know how he is about family. I used to think I was his family, but I know better now. Anyhow, we filed for divorce, we've been separated for months, but last week was the official end of it. She hit me over the head to save Lorenzo Alcazar's life. She betrayed me; she betrayed her family. She's been having an affair with that sick fuck and plotting with him against me and Sonny!" Jason yelled, his anger getting the better of him; Liz stroked his face in comfort. "The funny thing is, I don't care that she was sleeping with him. I don't care that she left me. I'm relieved she did. I'm glad that she betrayed us because then I don't have to explain to Sonny how I could fall out of love with his perfect little sister, if I ever loved her."  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Yes I do, Elizabeth. I'm sorry but when you left me it hurt, and Courtney was there. I didn't mean to, it just happened. It was easier to be with her than to miss you. Does that make me a horrible person?" He asked, staring into her face which was so close to his own.  
  
"No." she whispered.  
  
Jason raised his hand to her face and lightly touched her bottom lip with his thumb. He closed his eyes as he remembered what those lips felt like, and when he opened them he could se the dark desire in Elizabeth's eyes. He wanted to kiss her; he could sense she wanted him to kiss her, and as he leaned in her breath on his face sent shivers through his body.  
  
"Michael! Arresto!" Laughter rang through the air and Jason groaned.  
  
Jason and Liz looked up to see a young couple off in the distance splashing around in the waves and laughing. They also saw that the sun had set.  
  
"We should head in, it's gonna get cold tonight." Liz said as she started to grab their things.  
  
She wouldn't meet his eyes and Jason could kick himself. She hadn't wanted to kiss him. They'd finally gotten back to that comfortable friendship of theirs and he'd gone and fucked it up. He grabbed the case of beer and followed Liz to her beach house, hoping that she'd forget about it and let them go back to where they had been.  
  
Jason entered the house and his ears were met with a familiar tune.  
  
Can this be true?  
  
Tell me, can this be real?  
  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
  
"Dance with me." Liz said with her hand stretched toward him.  
  
He complied and his body rejoiced as he held her in her arms. She smelled so good, like vanilla. He closed his eyes and remembered the first time they'd danced to this song, she was remembering Lucky and he was acting as a substitute.  
  
"It's funny how things turn out." Liz began, not raising her head from his chest, just relishing in the feel of his arms around her. "I was trying to recreate a memory when I asked you to dance with me in Kelly's, but we just made a new one. Slowly everything that was so completely Lucky became you. This song...the boxcar...everything. You became my everything. Do you have any idea how scary that was? So I ran, and I'm sorry, more than you'll ever know because I ran straight to Rick, and that, that was a mistake." She stopped and looked up at him.  
  
They were no longer dancing; he was just listening to her. Looking in her eyes and waiting for her to continue, just like he always did, and he would wait as long as it took.  
  
"I wanted to love him. I tried so hard, believe me I did. It's kinda funny if you think about it. I went from the guy who never tells a lie to the guy who never tells the truth. I'm sorry; I'm so-"  
  
"Don't Liz, you don't have to apologize." Jason said cutting her off.  
  
He was still holding her, one hand closed around hers, the other resting on her lower back. He looked in her eyes and couldn't believe he'd ever let her walk away from him.  
  
"I don't want to run anymore, Jason."  
  
He raised his hand to her face and cupped the back of her head. He lowered his head slowly, giving her every opportunity to pull away, surprised not only when she didn't, but also when she raised her head and met him half way.  
  
His lips were soft and he smiled as she slid her hands across his torso. He parted her lips with his tongue and entered her mouth, amazed at how sweet she tasted. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her hands played with his hair. Jason continued to explore her as they inched their way over to the couch, falling against it as Liz bumped into the edge. He raised himself on one arm, not wanting to crush her, but she pulled him down, wanting to feel his full weight, but was instead met with the vibrating in his pocket.  
  
"God dammit!" Jason cursed, rolling off of Liz and running his hand over his face.  
  
"Answer it." Liz said, running her hand through his spikey blonde hair.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, trying to decide what to do before sighing and taking out his phone.  
  
"Morgan."  
  
"Jason it's Bobby." The distress in the woman's voice was evident.  
  
"What is it what's wrong?"  
  
"It's about Elizabeth's grandmother." At that he raised himself to a sitting position and glanced at Liz, causing her nerves to rise as well, not knowing what was happening on the phone. "Audrey collapsed in Kelley's the other day. Her age is catching up with her, I don't know how much longer she'll be with us. Do you know how I can get in touch with Elizabeth? She should know about this."  
  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
"Thank you, Jason. Please hurry."  
  
"I will." He said before turning off the phone and looking at Elizabeth, who's large eyes showed her fear, despite her attempts to cover it up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
dun dun dun! READ AND REVIEW(!!! 


	8. Homecoming

Author's Note: Can't stop now!!!!.....Nicholas did not get in an accident so there is no psycho widow lady lying to him, no memorial service, he's perfectly fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~General Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The elevator in the waiting room opened and out stepped Elizabeth, who was only able to keep from falling to the floor in terror because of the comforting arm around her waste. Bobby was at the desk filing some papers when she looked up and saw the pair. She ran over immediately and grabbed the frightened young girl in an embrace.  
  
"Elizabeth, it's so good to see, despite the circumstances." The redhead said and Elizabeth managed a weak smile.  
  
"Bobby thank you for calling me, where's Audrey's room?" Jason asked for Liz.  
  
"Room 310, down this hallway."  
  
"Thank you." He said before turning Elizabeth in the direction Bobby pointed and heading that way.  
  
When they found Audrey's room Elizabeth paused and looked through the window in the door. Audrey was asleep, hooked up to a bunch of machines.  
  
"Jason, thank you for coming with me, but this is something I need to do alone." She said.  
  
"I understand; I'll be out here."  
  
"No, I'm going to be here awhile, why don't you go visit Em?"  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to leave her alone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Call my cell if you need anything." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Elizabeth said to herself before walking into the room.  
  
It was startling to see her grandmother so vulnerable. She'd always seemed so strong; it wasn't possible that she was there, so close to death. Elizabeth wondered why her grandmother hadn't told her something was wrong with her, but she knew that that wasn't who her grandmother was. Their phone calls had been less frequent lately, but more intimate. Audrey seemed to know her time was coming, but it was crushing to Elizabeth.  
  
"Ya know, Grams, I never thought I'd see you here. You've always seemed so invincible. When I was a little girl I thought you would live forever, I guess I still do." Her voice cracked. "But it doesn't seem that way anymore does it? I'm sorry. I know I've caused you a lot of grief being away; we've lost a lot of time together. Why didn't you tell me? I would have stayed. But of course you didn't tell me, you're like Jason that way." Elizabeth paused to pull herself together and a man outside the door leaned in so that he could hear better.  
  
"He came and found me you know. He knew exactly where I'd be. I know you never liked him and we fought about him so much, but he's a good man, Grams. He makes me happy. After Rick, I deserve a little happiness. He kissed me last night, Jason. I never told you what a great kisser he is. If you just gave him a chance, Grams, I think you'd really like him."  
  
"Are you fucking crazy?" Rick said coming in the doorway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wyndemere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jason!" Emily screamed as she ran over to her big brother. "It's only been a week, I thought you'd be gone for months. Are you O.K.? Is there trouble?"  
  
"Good to see you too, Em." Jason responded laughing at his little sister. "I'm fine, Audrey Hardy is in the hospital so we came home."  
  
"We? Elizabeth? You were with Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yeah, I went and found her and have been staying with her the past few days."  
  
"Oh my God! How is she? How does she look? What's wrong with Audrey, is she going to be O.K.? I should be with Elizabeth."  
  
"Slow down! Elizabeth is fine for the most part, except she's worried about her grandmother. She looks fantastic as always. Audrey's just been sick the past few weeks, old age. It doesn't look good. Elizabeth wants to be alone with her right now." Jason said sitting down on the couch watching the emotions crossing his sister's face.  
  
"O.K." Emily said taking deep breaths as she calmed down. "So, you were with Elizabeth?" She continued with a teasing smile.  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"Sonny told me your divorce with Courtney is final. How does Elizabeth factor in there?"  
  
"My divorce with Courtney has nothing to do with Elizabeth, Emily."  
  
"Then what does it have to do with? I thought you two were going to work things out." Emily said making herself more comfortable on the couch; shifting pillows so that she could better stare at her brother.  
  
"It has to do with things I told you I can never tell you about."  
  
"But you told Elizabeth about them." She said, that smile on her face again.  
  
"The two have nothing to do with each other." He said glaring at her.  
  
"O.K. fine. So, where has Elizabeth been all this time? What were you two doing together?"  
  
"She can tell you where she's been if she wants, we were drinking for the most part actually. There was also some dancing."  
  
"Dancing? You don't dance, Jase."  
  
"I do too, quite well actually."  
  
"I have NEVER seen you dance, ever."  
  
He only shrugged in response and stared at his little sister. He knew she was worried about Audrey, but she also always handled those things well. He knew she wanted to go to Elizabeth but she wouldn't, so instead she sat there teasing him. She was always fun to talk to, now that he thought of it he wished he talked to her more.  
  
"You're face got all serious there." Emily said, waving her hand in front of his face. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"How you and I don't spend enough time together. C'mon." He said getting up to leave.  
  
"And may I ask where we're going?"  
  
"I need to work on my game." He said simply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~General Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth groaned when she saw her ex-husband. She was NOT in the mood for him. She'd just gotten back to Port Charles. Her grandmother was dying. She did not need to see her psychotic ex.  
  
"Rick, you shouldn't be here." She said angrily.  
  
"You leave town without a word after a quick and sneaky divorce and when I finally see you again after ten months you growl at me and say I shouldn't be here?" He asked appalled that she could treat him so.  
  
"Why are you here and not in jail anyway?"  
  
"What? Lover boy didn't tell you? I'm the new D.A." He said with a big grin, he was full of himself.  
  
"Wonderful, reminds me why I love the P.C.P.D. so very much. Regardless, I'm going to ask you to leave. Then I'm going to order you to leave. Then I'm going to call for security, and if that doesn't work I'll ask Jason if he'd mind putting a guard outside the door." She spat at him.  
  
"Back to being Morgan's whore? C'mon Lizzie, you're better than that. What will you Grandmother say? It definitely won't ease her passing. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."  
  
"Once more, Rick, leave."  
  
"Believe it or not I've always liked Audrey and I wanted to visit her at least once before it was too late."  
  
"You're not welcome here, NOW LEAVE." She screamed.  
  
"What on Earth is going on here?" Monica Quartermaine said coming into the room. She saw Rick and Elizabeth and quickly deduced that he was the problem. "Rick I'm going to have to ask you to leave and to stay away from Mrs. Hardy's room. If you don't comply I'll have you banned from the hospital."  
  
Rick was shocked, but he left nonetheless, grumbling something about 'fucking Morgan' on his way out.  
  
"Thank you, Monica." Elizabeth said collapsing into her chair as she fought back tears.  
  
"Not a problem. I didn't know you were back in town. Is there anything I can do for you?" The older woman said seeing her pain.  
  
"No...thank...you." Liz responded as she choked on her tears.  
  
Her efforts were useless as she began to cry. Monica pulled a chair over and held Elizabeth as she cried, stroking her hair softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just...ever since Jason told me........... I've just been on autopilot.....I didn't want him..... to see me......like this.....It's all so much.......I haven't been in.........Port Charles for so long.......Now I'm back.......and Grams.....she's.......she's going to die........and I just don't know.......I don't know how to handle that...........I should have let Jason stay.......He would have known what to do." Elizabeth said through her tears.  
  
If Monica was surprised to learn that her son was in town she didn't show it. She just held the girl who meant so much to her children. Audrey was a good woman and she'd be missed. They stayed like that for a long time before Monica realized that Elizabeth had fallen asleep. She set her up in the chair as comfortably as possible, turned off the light and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jake's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You see, what I don't get about this is how does it help you improve? I can't play at all. Besides, you're the best pool player I know." Emily said as she missed yet another shot.  
  
"Apparently, I'm not. It doesn't help really, but I miss my sister and I like to play pool, so why not put the two together?" He asked making two shots in a row and lining up a third.  
  
"Because it humiliates this little sister that you miss so much." She pouted.  
  
"Fine, just let me land the eight ball." Which he did. Then he grabbed two beers from the counter and headed over to the table where Emily sat mock-angrily, however she suddenly got a huge grin on her face.  
  
"So, if you're not the best pool player I know, who is?" she asked innocently taking her beer from him.  
  
"How's Nicholas?"  
  
"Oh no you don't. I asked you a question. Has Elizabeth really gotten that good? Impressive isn't she?"  
  
"I don't see how it matters who it is I need to get ready to play again. I just do O.K.?" He said sipping at his drink.  
  
"Anyone ever told you you're a brat?" At that Jason raised his eyebrows, not many people would refer to Jason Morgan as a brat. "So are you two together or what?" He shot her a glare for that one. "Jesus Jase, you guys have been dancing around each other forever, you're obviously in love with her. She challenges you in pool. What more could you want?"  
  
"A sister who minds her business?"  
  
"You can't have everything so just appreciate what you do have. Does she know?"  
  
"Sort of.... Not really. I told her the only reason I was ever with Courtney was because it hurt too much to be alone after her, but I didn't come out and say it."  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" she eyed him carefully.  
  
"Nothing, I mean we kissed, but it's not big deal."  
  
"Jason!" she screamed.  
  
"Shhhh! Jesus Em, you'll wake the dead."  
  
"Jason, you kissed Elizabeth. You've been apart for over a year, she disappeared for ten months, you're the only one that could figure out where she was, and you kiss her and tell me it's no big deal. Jason you love her, tell her for Christ's sake or I will dammit!"  
  
"You're way to involved in my love life."  
  
"Oh hush, I-" she was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hold on.....Hello?"  
  
"Emily, I don't suppose you've seen Jason today?" Monica's voice came over the line.  
  
"Ya, he's here with me is everything O.K?"  
  
"Yes, it's no emergency but I think he might want to get to Audrey's room. Rick stopped by and Elizabeth needs him right now."  
  
"I'll tell him, thanks mom." Emily said hanging up.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Rick stopped by Audrey's room and apparently he really got to Elizabeth, mom thinks you should head over there."  
  
"Alright, c'mon I'll drive you home." he said getting up and dropping a hundred on the table.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll get a cab, go take care of Elizabeth."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, go." She said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then walking him outside to his bike.  
  
As she watched him drive off Emily couldn't help but smile.  
  
"It's about time." She said to no one but herself, then went inside to call a cab. 


	9. It's About Time

I'm on a roll! This is gonna be a short one but a good one. I have an impatient imagination. Enjoy!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~General Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason walked into Audrey's hospital room quietly, careful not to disturb Elizabeth as he sat in the chair next to her. He put his arm around her and gently moved her so that she was laying her head against him, a slightly more comfortable position. Once satisfied that she was still fast asleep he looked around the room he was in.  
  
It wasn't to bad as far as hospitals went. The whitewashed walls and bleached sheets still gave him the creeps, along with the overhead lights he knew would normally be on. Everything was so bright, so sterile. But Audrey was a beloved woman and her room was filled with flowers that added a certain cheer to the room.  
  
Looking at Audrey he sighed, "Hello, Mrs. Hardy. I know you don't like me and if you were awake you'd probably tell me to leave. But you're not awake and Liz is here and to be honest I don't want her to be alone right now. I know you don't think that I'm good enough for Elizabeth. To be honest, I agree with you, but you know your Lizzie, she gets what she wants. She was in Italy for Christ's sake. That has to mean something right? Did she ever ask about me? I'm sorry. This whole talking to myself thing is a little new to me." He finished, resting his head in his free hand.  
  
"You're only talking to yourself if no one else hears you." The old woman said.  
  
Jason was justifiably stunned as he looked up from his hand and saw Audrey Hardy staring back at him.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I loved Rick when he came into Elizabeth's life? Finally, she was over you, away from that dangerous reckless life and with a man that could take care of her, support her. I thanked God the day they told me they were together. He was a grandmother's dream, polite, sweet, a lawyer, but a gentleman. I couldn't wait for them to have a child and start a family together. But the best part was that my Elizabeth was away from you." Audrey's speech caused Jason to feel deep contempt for the woman, how could she sit there and praise Rick? Before he could say anything she continued. "But you were there, you know how that ended. And if I'm honest with myself, even without the whole kidnapping, birth control thing, Rick wasn't right for my granddaughter. Her eyes didn't sparkle with him. And yes, she asked about you whenever we spoke."  
  
"Thank you." Jason said, his admiration for the woman growing.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Grams?" Liz said, moving from Jason's arms to a full sitting position. "When did you wake up? How do you feel? I love you." She said reaching for the older woman to give her a hug.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago. I feel fine; Jason and I have been talking. I love you too dear."  
  
"I'll give you two a minute." Jason said rising and giving Elizabeth a kiss on the head before exiting.  
  
"So, he found you." Audrey said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Ya, he did. Grams, I love him." Liz said nervously, not knowing how she would react.  
  
"Elizabeth a blind woman could see that. But you haven't told him yet have you?"  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Tell him. I'm going to get some rest." Audrey said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly thereafter.  
  
Liz sat unmoving for a long moment. She knew she should tell Jason. If she didn't before she definitely did then, there weren't any guarantees, just look at her grandmother. Her resolve set, Elizabeth left her grandmother and walked to the waiting room where she could see Jason getting himself a cup of coffee. He turned towards her as she walked over and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"I think Corinthos-Morgan Coffee will have to make a donation to the hospital. This is disgusting." He said with a grimace.  
  
"Eh, it's fine as long as you use the right amount of sugar." Elizabeth said grabbing her own cup and countering the sludge with half a cup of sugar.  
  
"Would you like some coffee with your sugar?" He asked, always amazed how someone with such a sweet tooth could be so skinny.  
  
"Brat. How's Emily?"  
  
Jason choked a little on his coffee before answering that was twice in one night.  
  
"She's fine, worried about you. She'd like to see you."  
  
"Ya, I should probably make the P.C. rounds. Lucky will probably be around tomorrow sometime, he always had a soft spot for Grams, Nicholas too. I'd like to see Luke also...." She trailed off.  
  
"You're afraid to deal with people aren't you?"  
  
"I left without a goodbye. I didn't keep in contact with anyone. Not everyone is like you, Jason. I hurt them by just leaving."  
  
"Liz, they'll understand. If they love you half as much as I do they'll understand." He stopped when he realized what he just said as her eyes widened in surprise. "I mean....you........I.....w-"  
  
Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and cut him off with a kiss. Not a simple peck on the lips, but a real kiss. He reached for her waist and pulled her closer as he kissed her back. He loved the way she tasted but was disappointed at how soon she pulled away.  
  
"I love you too." Elizabeth said smiling as she stood on her toes to kiss him again and he complied easily.  
  
Hehehe! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. The Secret's Out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos Penthouse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Baby, it's early what are you doing?" Sam said sleepily as she rolled over to watch Sonny dressing himself.  
  
"Audrey Hardy is in the hospital." Sonny said and continued at her blank stare. "She's Elizabeth's grandmother. I've got some men trying to get a hold of Jason, he would want to know, and I'm trying to find Elizabeth but I can't for the life of me think of where to begin. I figured while people are working on that I could go down and visit her. She never really liked me but she's a good women and I need to do this for Elizabeth's sake."  
  
"I thought you and Liz weren't on good terms?" Sam asked him.  
  
"We're not, and I need to fix that, but she's not here." He said, kissing her on the lips before leaving in a rush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~General Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jason, please, she won't listen to me. Carry her to the cafeteria if you have to but get her to eat something." Audrey said after a long debate with Elizabeth as to why she needed to leave and get nourishment, Jason only smirked.  
  
"Grams, I've said it before, I'm not leaving you!" Elizabeth insisted.  
  
"Liz, c'mon, you're wearing her out, lets go grab something to eat, get you showered and changed, and then you can come back, I promise." He said holding the door open for her.  
  
Elizabeth turned towards her grandmother, "I love you, you know? I won't be long, I promise. Rest and don't get worked up." She said kissing her grandmother on the cheek and then entering the hallway with Jason. "Jason, what if Rick tries to visit again? I can't leave her alone!" she hissed at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Francis is coming down the hall right now to stand guard. And he won't be in plain sight so don't worry about upsetting your grandmother with his presence." He said turning towards the other man. "Hey Fran, thanks for coming."  
  
"No problem. Elizabeth, always a pleasure." He said giving the young woman a hug. "Now go eat something."  
  
"Don't you start too!" Elizabeth said as Jason began to drag her away.  
  
Francis stood outside Audrey's room hidden in the shadows laughing at the pair. It was about time they got together. He never liked Courtney and Jason together very much, even if she was Sonny's sister. And Sonny was...walking down the hall right then and knocked on Audrey's door before entering. Francis was confused because he was under the impression that Sonny did not know that Jason was in town.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Hardy." Sonny said warmly to the older woman, hoping she wouldn't kick him out. "I heard what happened and I just wanted to come and check on you. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like an old woman on her death bed, how do you think I feel?" She said, not meaning it as bitterly as it sounded. "No need to get all flustered Mr. Corinthos, have a seat. I've been feeling better since Elizabeth and Jason arrived. She's such a wonderful girl, poor Jason practically had to drag her out of here to go get some food and rest." Sonny was surprised by Audrey's revelation but managed to hide his shock.  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better. It's good to have Elizabeth back in town, I haven't seen her yet but this is where she belongs. Do you know how long she'll be staying?" He asked curiously.  
  
His mind started spinning as he realized that Jason was obviously with Elizabeth. A small part of him felt angry on behalf of his sister, but the majority of him knew that this was no sudden thing. Jason had always loved Elizabeth and his marriage with Courtney had vanished a long time ago. He felt so much joy for the couple, and at the same time guilt for keeping them a part for so long.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos? Are you alright?" Audrey asked seeing the look on Sonny's face, he looked like he just watched his puppy die.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I need to go take care of some business but I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I'll visit again." He said and then left.  
  
As Sonny walked down the hallway Jason stepped out of the shadows with Francis. He didn't know what Sonny was up to, if he was up to anything, but he asked Francis to tell him if Sonny stopped by again. Then he went into Mrs. Hardy's room to pick up his wallet, which he had left behind; Elizabeth was waiting for him outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jason's Motorcycle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What took you so long?" Elizabeth asked as Jason strolled out of general hospital.  
  
"Got talking to Francis about some business. So, eat first or ride first?"  
  
"If you have to ask then we have a problem." She said wrapping her arms around his waste as Jason climbed on the bike.  
  
"Food first it is."  
  
"JASON!" Elizabeth screamed as they roared down the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kelly's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason walked over to Elizabeth who was pouting at their table; she had, of course, been craving a nice long ride, but Jason, as always, had other plans.  
  
"Have I ever told you how cute you look with your bottom lip sticking out?" he asked setting down the plates and giving her a kiss; he nibbled on her lip a little which caused her to let out a nervous giggle.  
  
"Have I ever told you your obnoxious when you deprive me of rides?"  
  
"I just thought you'd want to eat and get back to Grams as soon as possible." He said slyly.  
  
Elizabeth, however, did not catch the teasing in his voice. Instead she realized that her grandmother could die any minute and she had wanted to go for a stupid bike ride. She frowned in guilt and Jason immediately realized why.  
  
"Liz, I didn't mean it like that. You're grandmother doesn't want you spending all your time in the hospital; she wants you out living your life."  
  
"Great, so I'll go out, live my life, and she can just lay there and die alone. But it'll be O.K. because that's what she wants right? No one wants to die alone. I don't want to die alone. And I've been in Italy all this time when she's needed me. How selfish am I?-"she said as tears started running down her face.  
  
"You didn't know she's been sick. She didn't tell you. I know it hurts but she is old and that's what happens, she didn't want you to stop everything for the inevitable. She wants you to be happy and to live your life."  
  
"Jason, she's the only family I have. What'll I do without her?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I'll be your family." He said reaching for her hand.  
  
All Jason wanted to do was take away her worry, make this easier for her. But he knew he couldn't and all he could do was be there to support her. Without anymore words they began to quietly eat their lunches, Jason making plans for taking care of Elizabeth once her grandmother passed, and Elizabeth wondering if it was wrong to be this happy at this time. Neither of them noticed the pair of brothers walking in the door.  
  
Lucky spotted them first and was overjoyed to see Elizabeth, he saw that she was there with Jason and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, she had sought him out before anyone else.  
  
Nicholas saw them next and while he was of course happy to see Elizabeth he couldn't help but worry that she was there with Jason. He had been so happy with how she treated him while she was with Rick, even after they split he didn't think Jason would be in her life ever again. He was of course wrong, because Jason was a disease that Elizabeth had caught. He sighed to himself and put on a smile for his old friend.  
  
"Liz!" Nicholas called out walking over to her with Lucky close behind.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Elizabeth said standing up to give them both a hug. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you yet, I've just been busy with Grams. How are you?"  
  
"We're fine. It's good to see you, how's your grandmother?" Lucky asked.  
  
"She says she's fine but she's not." She said and her entire aura changed as she again remembered that her Grandmother was dying, both men reached for her. "No, no. Don't worry about me. I'm fine, Jason's been great. Besides I've already reached my cry quota for the week."  
  
"Jason." Nicholas said nodding towards the blonde as he rose to join them.  
  
"Jase, good to see you, weren't you leaving town?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Ya, I did, but Liz needed to be here so we came home." He said wrapping his arm around Elizabeth.  
  
Nicholas' spirits fell again as he saw the possessiveness Jason displayed and realized that they were in fact together now, no longer just friends. It saddened him to know that another woman in his life was so hypnotized by this criminal.  
  
"Have you seen Emily yet? She'd love to her brother." Nicholas said.  
  
"I saw her a few days ago, didn't she tell you?" Jason asked.  
  
"I actually just got back in town from business, I actually have to go to a meeting right now. Liz, it was good to see you, call me." He said giving her another hug. "Lucky, I'll see you later." He said and then left.  
  
"I've got to go too hon, some business stuff, do you want me to drop you off at the hospital?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. I'm gonna stay with Lucky for a bit."  
  
"O.K. Lucky it was good to see you." He said and then turned to Elizabeth. "I love you." He said kissing her.  
  
"Love you too." She said before he turned to follow Nicholas out the door.  
  
"Lucky!" Elizabeth said excitedly giving Lucky another hug and dragging him over to her table. "C'mon, sit down, tell me what's going on. I feel like I've missed a lifetime."  
  
"Not too much has been happening. I moved back home to help raise Lulu. Luke's dating Sky Chandler-Quartermaine-Jacks, that's pretty weird. Other than that not too much." Lucky said. "What's been going on with you? Where'd you go? How'd you meet up with Jason?"  
  
"I just needed to leave, so I did. I went to Italy and that's how Jason found me. He knew I'd be there. Things went sour here and he came to see me."  
  
"And apparently that went very well." Lucky said with an accusing grin.  
  
"Oh....Shut up." Liz laughed.  
  
PLEASE!!!!!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Confessions and Blood

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I had a school trip to go on and work to make up, now I'm procrastinating most of it, so why no put it off by writing another chapter???( enjoy! (oh ya, I'm aging Maxie, I figure Lucky's been aged to about 25 now, so I'll make her 20.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Corinthos-Morgan Warehouse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny sat at his desk attempting to go over some paperwork, but that wasn't working. His mind was fixated on Jason. He screwed up; he knew that. He'd screwed up a lot and he'd seriously damaged his relationship with Jason. He had to fix it but didn't know how. Sonny looked up when he heard the door open to see Jason entering his office.  
  
"How's Liz?" he asked  
  
"She's fine. What the hell were you doing at the hospital today?" Jason asked not sitting down but standing in front of Sonny ready to defend himself.  
  
Sonny was more than a little taken aback by the way Jason spoke to him, but shook it off when he realized he deserved it, "I heard she collapsed and was in the hospital, I wanted to make sure she was O.K. I owe you and Liz that much."  
  
"Is that supposed to make everything O.K.?"  
  
"No, it's not. Jason, I'm sorry, I fucked up, a lot, I know that-" he started.  
  
"Don't, not now." Jase said tiredly as he walked over to the window to stare out at the docks.  
  
"I get it. If you want me to give you space that's fine, just don't shut me out. I know I haven't been a good friend and it'll take a lot to earn back your trust, but if you need anything just ask. You know you just have to ask right?" Sonny pleaded.  
  
"No, I don't." Jason said before walking out of the office, leaving Sonny to curse himself yet again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kelly's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what's bothering you?" Elizabeth asked while biting into her ice-cream cone.  
  
"Why does something have to be bothering me?" Lucky returned only to be greeted by her glare. "Fine, but remember you asked. You left without a goodbye or any way to contact you. You never wrote, called, visited, nothing. When you finally do come home it's because of your grandmother and the first person you call is Jason." Lucky let it all out in one breath. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you, and I like Jason well enough, but Liz, I just don't get it. Last I heard you two were barely speaking, I used to be the first person you called, even when we were just friends."  
  
Liz sighed and looked down at the table. She knew this was coming, and she knew that she would be having a very similar conversation with Nicholas, she just didn't know how to explain to them what Jason was to her.  
  
"Lucky, I love you. You know that right? You were my first love and my best friend and that will always be true. But you died and Jason was there for me in a way no on else was. I can't explain it, he listened to me, he believed in me. I can trust him with anything. And when he and I weren't speaking I was dying inside, being with Rick didn't help much either." She paused to collect herself. "I needed to leave and if I said goodbye I'd only end up staying. I needed space and I needed time. Italy was a special place to Jason and I. It was someplace I had always planned to go and I knew that if I were going to go anywhere, Italy would be perfect. So, I went. Jason found me. He knew exactly where I'd be and he came to me. All the pain, all the anger was gone and we were ourselves again. Bobbie called him about Grams, sure that he could find me and we came home. I love him Lucky. You probably can't understand it but I love him in a way I never thought possible and I've been given so many chances to be with him, I'm not going to screw it up this time. Loving Jason is like breathing and I don't want to miss him anymore. You may hate it but please try to respect it." She said looking Lucky in the eye.  
  
"All I care about is whether or not you're happy."  
  
"I'm happy." Elizabeth said with a smile.  
  
"Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Docs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny stood on the edge of the docs facing the water. It was official; he'd finally pushed Jason away. He may not have told him he was leaving the business, or hurl angry words his way, but he might as well have. Jason was lost to Sonny, and it was entirely his fault. He'd pushed away the one person he could always count on.  
  
So engrossed in his thoughts, Sonny didn't even here the slight struggle behind him. He didn't notice that his one guard was down. It didn't occur to him to be afraid, or to turn around. He didn't see the figure behind him holding the gun. He only heard the loud crack of the gun and felt the searing pain in his chest as a bullet entered him from the back. Then his world went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kelly's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"O.K., just so I'm clear, you're in Jakes, a beautiful blonde is making a pass at you, inviting you upstairs and you turn her down? Did you turn gay while I was away?" Elizabeth Asked Lucky in disbelief.  
  
"Excuse me for not indulging in meaningless sex, there's more to life." Lucky said not meaning Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
"I see that. So, what's her name?"  
  
At that he looked up surprised and smiled sheepishly. Of course Liz knew, he couldn't hide anything from her.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" he asked her dead seriously.  
  
"Of course I can." She said only to be interrupted by the ringing of her phone. "Dammit, I hate these things......Hello?.....What?....No, no, I'll be right over." Liz said with a stricken look on her face.  
  
Despite her urgent words, Elizabeth didn't move. She sat motionlessly staring at Lucky, but she wasn't seeing him. She looked terrified. Lucky reached for her hand.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"Grams had a stroke, she's barely hanging on."  
  
"C'mon, let's go." Lucky said taking charge, partly to help Elizabeth and partly to help his own rising fear.  
  
"This is it isn't it?" She asked, her voice small.  
  
"We don't know that. C'mon."  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please( 


	12. Hospital Runs

General Hospital: Audrey's room  
  
Elizabeth sat next to her grandmother's bed holding her hand; she was unconscious. It was all happening to fast for Liz. Three days earlier she'd been in Italy with Jason, now she was back in Port Charles preparing herself for her grandmother's death.  
  
Elizabeth wanted more time with her. She'd only just gotten together with Jason and her grandmother had finally accepted him; they could have been a family. Liz didn't know what was going to happen between her and Jason but whatever happened she'd wanted her grandmother to know her children, whoever the father was, but that wasn't going to happen.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as the full weight of what was happening hit her. Her grandmother was dying. The only family member she had was dying. She'd been the only one to truly love her unconditionally, to take her in when she needed it the most. Audrey Hardy wasn't Elizabeth's grandmother, she was her mother...and now she was dying.  
  
She didn't make a sound as she cried; she didn't move a muscle. Anyone walking by would have no idea that she was crying or was in so much pain. Even as the machine hooked up to Audrey flat lined and the doctors rushed in to make one last attempt on Audrey's life, she didn't make a sound.  
  
The doctors pushed her aside and she found herself standing out in the hallway watching as her grandmother died. She barely registered Francis standing next to her speaking frantically on the phone. She noticed him calling her name as she leaned against the wall and slit down to her feet, hugging her knees, but she didn't care. She knew people were trying to talk to her but it was as though someone turned down the volume. She could only sit there and silently cry....  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
At the sound of her name on his lips the world stopped moving in slow motion and she could hear all the sounds of machines beeping and people moving around her. She jumped up for he position on the floor, nearing knocking a very terrified Francis over, and leaped into Jason's arms.  
  
"Shhh, baby it's O.K. I'm here now. It's O.K." Jason said holding her tightly and petting her hair.  
  
She pulled away slightly, "I know. I'm fine, it just all slipped away for a minute there. But I think I'm O.K." Jason peered into her eyes not quite sure whether or not to believe her.  
  
"Ms. Webber? If you're feeling alright, there's some paperwork you need to go over." An orderly said interrupting Jason and Elizabeth.  
  
"Sure, where do I go?"  
  
"Liz-"Jason started.  
  
"Really Jase, I'm fine. I feel an odd sense of peace now." She said and then turned to the orderly. "Where do I go?"  
  
"This way." He said turning and Jason and Elizabeth followed him down the hall.  
  
Kelly's  
  
Sam McCall walked up to the counter of Kelly's as she rummaged through her purse for some money.  
  
"Hey Lisa, is my order ready?" she asked as she found a few bills.  
  
"Yep it's right over here... that's $6.50....thank you very much," she said as Sam handed her the bills giving her the food and then answering the phone that had just rung. "Kelly's...yes she is one moment please, Sam wait," she called out as she headed towards the door, "phone call."  
  
"Thanks.....Hello?...Max what's wrong?.....HE WHAT?!" Sam screamed dropping her order and heading out the door.  
  
General Hospital  
  
Jason rubbed his forehead as he walked through the lobby of General Hospital. The paperwork hadn't been too bad and Liz seemed to be all right but he needed a break. He'd gone to the lobby to relax and had just started to sit down when he recognized the loud voice of Sam McCall and groaned.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you can't tell me anything? I'm living with the man you stupid idiot-"she screamed.  
  
"Sam, whatever is the matter I'm sure the staff is doing there best now if you'd just lower your voice a few decibals-"Jason said calmly but was cut off by Sam's hug, which had caught him off guard to say the least.  
  
"Jason, thank God! I thought you were out of town. How is he? Did they tell you anything? They won't say a word to me."  
  
"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Sonny was shot. Hadn't you heard?...no, stupid Sam, you're here because of Elizabeth's grandmother. I'm sorry. O.K. Sonny was shot on the docks, some workers found him and called the hospital. These people won't tell me anything and Johnny is working on finding out who did this."  
  
Jason didn't respond for a minute as he was stunned. He didn't know how he was feeling. Sonny and he weren't getting along but the man was still like a father to him and had been his best friend for so long. He was just so confused.  
  
"Jase? What's wrong?" Elizabeth said walking over to Jason and Sam.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sam, you must be Elizabeth." She said stretching out her hand for the other woman to shake.  
  
Elizabeth took it, "Yes, so what happened?"  
  
"Sonny's been shot." Sam informed Elizabeth who had had too much to deal with that day already and found herself falling as her vision went black.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please! 


End file.
